Talk:The Urn of Sacred Ashes
Accuracy I was working entirely off of memory, so if anything seems off/inaccurate, please fix it! And add more details as you see fit. - Ancestralmask 20:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I do not remember any gong to summon the High Dragon, but I have alwasy killed Kolgrim and looted the Horn from him to summon the High Dragon. Does the gong appear if you agree to poison the Ashes? :: Please sign when leaving a comment. But anyway, there is definitely a gong there (in the 360 version). I killed Kolgrim, so it can't have been because of that. The gong is basically in the middle of the area, although there's a wide open field behind it where the Dragon appears. - Ancestralmask 09:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah there is a gong (PS3 version). I'd killed Kolgrim and there was no horn to loot but when you go out to the mountain top you can see the gong in the corner just off the bridge. Zf6hellion 16:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The horn only appears in the PC version. In the Console versions, the horn is removed, and a Gong can be found in a corner of the area where you fight the High Dragon. So neither one of you is wrong; you're just playing different versions.Swk3000 18:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't use the horn or the gong, but a regular long distance spell to 'pull' the dragon into a fight, so that is another way to get the fight going.--Mytharox 15:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Glitch Could someone please clarify whether or not the EXP glitch noted here is in the PC or console version or if it is in both? Thanks. --MiyuEmi 16:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :The glitch is definitv in the PC-Version of the game --> I tested it. About the console version... well I don't own this version so I can't be of real help here. --Deep Thought 42 13:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Wades armor I noticed that after crafting the superior Drake armor, the shop already was closed for me. I think Herren will close it after crafting the second piece of armor --> so either the SuperiorDrake or the Dragon armor... Is it possible to craft the normal Dragon armor whitout crafting the Drake armor first? So maybe the shop will close after crafting the second armor or direct after the DragonArmor... Anyway the information on this page seems to be outdated in this point--Deep Thought 42 13:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :On my 360 playthrough, I was able to get all three armors. I did drakescale, then dragon scale, and then drakescale again, although after the second one I was already told I was unwelcome. I just... didn't leave the shop. Haven't tried this on the PC though. - Ancestralmask 13:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I got the 3 armors, too. It is just that you can not buy items from Herren's shop anymore after getting the second armor/or the first armor if it's the Dragon one --> I am not very sure about the last line, does anybody have crafted the Dragon armor before the Drake one? --Deep Thought 42 14:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::That discussion has been around on forums and on several pages here in the wiki, better just add (For armors and stuff that you can make: See Wade for details) that way all the discussion is central too and the same info isn't on 10 pages at once. (I believe the info and discussion about it is on the quest, on wade, on his shop, area, maybe on several of the armor pieces as well.) So I suggest just a link eg: (See wade for details.)--Mytharox 14:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I checked Wade, his shop and the six armor Discussion-pages --> a lot about the "10 or 30 gold problem" to get the superior dragon armor but I found no word about the "when is he closing his shop"-question... If I missed something, may you please tell me the page where you found this discussion?--Deep Thought 42 02:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::There is some on the Wade page. He will close shop after the second armor he makes.--Mytharox 02:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) High Dragon Fight Can someone confirm this for me. It says in here that you can start fighting the dragon and then leave if the fight is too tough. Is this accurate? Whenever I'm in combat mode I can't use doors and there is no option to leave the combat area. Maybe I'm missing something? Just wanted to check because I've never even started the dragon until later to make sure I didn't just go splat. Does anyone know if any HP depleted remain that way if you attack, leave and then come back? --MiyuEmi 01:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Some creatures, I think the high dragon too, but I'm not sure, regenerate. And perhaps you could save before the fight, then try and and if it is to much, you could reload it. The only other way to avoid combat is to run away really fast and get out of range (that works if the creatures aren't fast enough to keep up) or to go to stealth (if your rogue is the only one in combat radius.) Hope any of it helps ;)--Mytharox 02:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I tried the Blizzard "glitch" to summon the dragon before entering the guantlet and could not seem to provoke a fight. I would cast blizzard (and earthquake) and the dragon would resist the damage (either the dragon has full magic immunity while perched or I was not high enough of a level to cause damage with blizzard). After the guantlet though, I killed Kolgrin and used the horn to summon the dragon (never tested blizzard at that point, as I had the horn and could summon the dragon directly). Could someone confirm that casting blizzard can cause the dragon to engage your party? Ammorth 09:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Found an old save right after the guantlet and used console commands to level up Morrigan, with all of the long-range AOE spells. Tried many different locations and could not engage the dragon. Blizzard was the only spell that showed any signs of interation with the dragon (resisted text appears). All other AOEs went off as if nothing was targetted. I have a feeling the dragon on the ledge is a different entity than the dragon you fight as after using the horn, the dragon took off, disappeared and then a dragon reappeared on my party. I am going to change the article stating you can't use spells to engage the fight, unless someone says otherwise. (PC version) Ammorth 10:04, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I've got a screenshot of Morrigan angering the dragon with Blizzard. Here it is. Mictlantecuhtli 09:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Chantry Fight If you go to the chantry without uncovering the village secrets, you will only need to fight the priest and a few guards. You can come back to the town and fight the rest later. Specialisation "Exploit" Like all other specialisations including other "special" ones like Blood Mage and Arcane Warrior, unlocking them is handled like an achievement. It is bad design yes, but it took extra effort to be made like this in the first place, so chances are small that this will be "fixed" anytime soon.-- 09:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) IMO, it's not really bad design, it's just a design choice. It encourages exploration of different storylines and adds replay value. Legomagus 00:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? I beat the 4 tests that i need to pass in The Gauntlet, then i make my WHOLE party naked, but the Guardian still arrives and wants to fight me. Is this a glitch, or am I doing something wrong? :That's how I did it unless your dialog options before you talked to the guardian has set something into motion.Polexian 04:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Defiling the Ashes, Keeping Wynne The current article claims that Wynne will leave the party if you defile the Ashes, even if you haven't yet completed Broken Circle before doing the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. That is definitely not true on the Xbox 360 version of the game. I have bamboozled Wynne on multiple playthroughs by defiling the urn before going to the mages' tower, and never once has she confronted me in camp at any point in the game when I used that tactic. (Of course I also killed Genitivi each time to cover my tracks, so to speak, and then lied to Leliana back at camp.) ::It is true on the PC version however, as the first time you visit camp after acquiring Wynne she'll confront you instead of Leliana and leave. Leliana will never bring up the Urn (no need to lie to her) if Wynne leaves the party, this is with the cult still alive, dragon still alive, and Genetivi dead. I have never been able to keep Wynne in the party if the ashes are defiled. Mictlantecuhtli 11:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Approval from Shale Dunno if this is very rare and specific situation, or just some good luck, but I've got +4 from Shale even after the fight with Kolgrim&HisBoyz. Maybe secret lies in this: in my case, it was Oghren who's put us into the fight, after one of his marvelous remarks (in this case: about killing the dragon and leaving "a winglet" for the Cultists). I've tried to keep the talk calm, but after some time Oghren grew impatient. Obviously, such a heretic words kinda stirred up Kolgrim, I'd chosen an option "Stay silent" and voila. Can anybody confirm? Pan Tumnus 00:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC)